


Cobra Avinhada, Não Coma

by Quandtuniverse



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Ancient Rome, M/M, Post-Scene: Rome 41 AD (Good Omens), Translation in Portuguese
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:13:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26741929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quandtuniverse/pseuds/Quandtuniverse
Summary: Aziraphale pensa rápido.(Tradução em português brasileiro da fic "serpens ebrius, noli edere" de curtaincall)
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	Cobra Avinhada, Não Coma

**Author's Note:**

  * For [curtaincall](https://archiveofourown.org/users/curtaincall/gifts).
  * A translation of [serpens ebrius, noli edere](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26740042) by [curtaincall](https://archiveofourown.org/users/curtaincall/pseuds/curtaincall). 



> Sou tradutora profissional e é isso que faço da vida kkk 
> 
> beijos e abraços à Cherry e a Bubbles, e mies amigues do Good Omens Fanfic Book Club, feliz aniversário te amo <3

Há uma pequena despensa nos fundos do botequim do Petronius. Aziraphale, amigo deste Petronius, possui uma chave. Ninguém mais possui uma chave.

A pequena despensa é, então, secretíssima. Ninguém pode ver as mãos do anjo em movimento. Ninguém pode ver os olhos abertos do demônio. Nada pode ser ouvido além de beijos e ofegadas. 

E então, desta despensa secretíssima, cuja qual ninguém possui a chave, a porta se abre.

Aziraphale dá um empurrão em Crowley. —Depressa!— diz, —Esconda-se!

Crowley fica confuso. —Ué, quem é?

—Não sei,— diz Aziraphale —então fique escondido.

Crowley olha em volta. A despensa não tem muitos bons esconderijos.

—Aonde...

—Aqui, depressa!— Aziraphale diz, levanta Crowley, e enfia-o em um barril.

O barril contém vinho. O barril não pode conter tanto vinho quanto Crowley. Sendo que ouve vozes, Crowley não quer sair do barril. Para ocupar menos espaço, transforma-se em serpente.

Enquanto isso, Aziraphale vê quem entrou na despensa.

É o Arcanjo Gabriel.

—Gabriel!— diz Aziraphale. —Olá!

—Olá, Aziraphale,— diz Gabriel.

—Como você entrou? Digo, porquê veio?

—Queria dar um oi,— diz Gabriel. — Tava aqui em Roma.

—Claramente.

Ouve-se um som vindo do barril.

—Que foi isso?— pergunta Gabriel.

Aziraphale fica em frente ao barril. —Que foi o quê?

—O barulho!

—Não ouvi nada,— diz Aziraphale.

Você, leitore, deve estar se perguntando qualé do barulho. É o Crowley, tendo se transformado em serpente, nadando no vinho.

Aziraphale não sabe disto. Mas não quer que Gabriel olhe no barril.

—Você está bem?— pergunta Aziraphale. —Está ouvindo sons que não existem.

—Não tá ouvindo, não?— diz Gabriel. —É bem alto.

Aziraphale sorri. —Talvez você devesse retornar ao Céu, Gabriel. Sua corporação deve estar defeituosa.

Gabriel suspira. —Cê acha mesmo?

—Acho sim. Se não retornar ao Céu, pode ser que sua corporação apodreça.

—Pena,— diz Gabriel. —Já vou indo, então.

—Bom juízo,— diz Aziraphale.

Gabriel vai com pressa. Quando ele se vai, Aziraphale abre o barril.

Dentro do barril tem uma cobra bebum.

—Não sei pelo que esperava,— diz Aziraphale.


End file.
